staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lutego 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Zorro (16): Mroczna wizja - serial anim. prod. USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Zimowanki (powt.) 9.05 Kroniki Narnii III (2/6) - ser. prod. ang. 9.35 Studio Pingwin 10.00 Milagros (104/200) - serial prod. wł. 10.50 Aukcja, czyli jak kupić Van Gogha 11.15 Arcydzieła: Frantisek Kupka. Forma amorficzna - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.25 Narodziny (22/24): Foki - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 11.30 Życie pośród lodu: Lód w odwrocie - film dok. prod. angielskiej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Warzywa po holendersku / Grzyby z odpadów 12.50 Klub samotnych serc 13.15 Euroregiony: Euroregion Tatry 13.35 Patrz w serce: Nikt nas nie kocha 13.45 Kochać dziecko 14.10 Ferie z miliardem 14.35 Manifest Wayne'a - serial prod. austral. 15.05 Magazyn parlamentarny 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Raj 16.05 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (778) - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (177) - telenowela TVP 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 O co chodzi - teleturniej 18.20 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Przeszczepy 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Misia Paddingtona 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 J.A.G Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (22/22)- serial prod. USA 20.55 Jaka emerytura 21.05 W centrum uwagi 21.20 Premierzy 21.55 Czas na dokument: Świat tatuażu - film dokumentalny produkcji holenderskiej 22.45 Ich pierwsze miłości 23.10 Euroexpress 23.25 Wiadomości 23.37 Sport 23.40 Studio sport: MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 23.55 Samosąd albo więzienie - reportaż 0.25 Dowód rzeczowy - film fab. prod. USA 1.55 Ja i moje życie: Skąd jesteśmy (powt.) 2.10 Abecadło kina: Producent (powt.) 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (91): Matka - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Ireneusz Engler (25 min) 09.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 0-70035277 09.35 Krok za krokiem (Step by Step) - serial komediowy, USA 1994 10.00 Urodzeni wśród dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 10.30 Duety do mety - teleturniej (powt.) 11.00 Wielka ławica (Le grand banc) (3/12) - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1997 11.55 Zimowy przekładaniec (powt.) 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy (powt.) 13.40 Dzieci w służbie króla (Children of the New Forest) (5/6) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997 14.15 Święta polskie: Matka Boska Gromniczna 14.35 Gwiazdy tamtych lat: Kazimierz Grześkowiak 15.10 Podróż do ziemi obiecanej (Promised Land) (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.40 Świat wokół nas: Bliżej Europy - Przestrzeń - teren - grunt 17.10 W okolice Stwórcy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Kocham kino 19.35 Bądź mistrzem: Waldemar Kikolski 20.00 Linia specjalna: Joanna Wnuk-Nazarowa - program publicystyczny 21.00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny, USA 1995 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 Auto 23.05 Kocham kino: Różane wino (Maiden Rose) - dramat obyczajowy, Hongkong 1994, 00.55 Studio sport: MŚ w narciarstwie alpejskim 01.25 Peter Gunn (92,93) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1960 02.15 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Klient - magazyn 08.25 Prognoza pogody 08.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Zabijać aby żyć - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Ewa chce spać - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1958, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Zygmunt Zintel (94 min) 13.35 (WP) Motyl, który nie zna granic - film dokumentalny 14.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Kino klubu podróżników 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 15.55 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 16.00 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.10 Dżingiel - program dla dzieci 16.30 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.35 Prognoza pogody 17.40 Sekrety Warszawy - konkurs 17.45 Reportaż dnia 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 19.00 Klan - serial obyczajowy 19.25 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.30 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 21.05 (WP) Snowboardowe szaleństwo - magazyn 21.15 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Prognoza pogody 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Ewa chce spać - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1958, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Zygmunt Zintel (94 min) 23.35 (WP) Bangkok Hilton (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Australia/USA 1989, reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Denholm Elliott, Hugo Weaving 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial 7.30 Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial 7.35 Podróże bez biletu 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Ratujmy przyrodę - serial 9.00 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 9.50 Cywilizacja - serial 10.40 Sto niemieckich lat - serial 11.10 Zabijać, aby żyć - serial 12.00 Ewa chce spać - film fab. pol. 13.35 Motyl, który nie zna granic - film dok. 14.30 Tygodnik gospodarczy . 14.45 Gdański Dywanik 15.25 Pół godziny dla rodziny 15.55 "Złota Miotła" - rozstrzygnięcie konkursu "Tu mieszkamy" 16.10 Panorama 16.20 Studio Trójki 16.40 Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial 17.30 Benefis Krzysztofa Gordona 17.50 Podać rękę 18.00 Panorama 18.30 Studio Trójki 18.45 Pętla czasu 19.10 Pętlowa lista przebojów 19.30 Rytmy świata - serial 20:00 Cywilizacja - serial 20.45 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe 21.00 Snowboardowe szaleństwo 21.15 Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 Ewa chce spać - film fab. pol. 1957 23.35 Bangkok Hilton - serial 0.20 Sto niemieckich lat - serial 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Opowieść o mądrym królu - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - program popularnonaukowy 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Fakty - Refleks 08.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 09.00 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 10.40 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny 11.10 (WP) Zabijać aby żyć - serial dokumentalny 12.00 (WP) Ewa chce spać - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1958, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Zygmunt Zintel (94 min) 13.35 (WP) Motyl, który nie zna granic - film dokumentalny 14.30 Program dnia 14.35 Historia miłości - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Labirynty kultury 15.20 Kolokwia Leopoldyńskie 15.40 Twój portfel 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.05 Mówmy swoje - program dla młodzieży 16.40 (WP) Gorzkie dziedzictwo - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Regionalny magazyn gospodarczy 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 Telewizyjny express reklamowy 18.35 Millenium 19.00 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 19.05 Profesor Miodek odpowiada 19.30 (WP) Rytmy świata - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (WP) Cywilizacja - serial dokumentalny 20.50 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 21.05 (WP) Snowboardowe szaleństwo - magazyn 21.15 (WP) Reportaż sportowy 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Fakty - Refleks 22.00 (WP) Ewa chce spać - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1958, reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Barbara Kwiatkowska, Stanisław Mikulski, Ludwik Benoit, Zygmunt Zintel (94 min) 23.35 (WP) Bangkok Hilton (5/6) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt./Australia/USA 1989, reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Denholm Elliott, Hugo Weaving 00.20 (WP) Sto niemieckich lat - serial dokumentalny Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Batman (9) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) (93) - serial SF, USA 1994 (45 min) 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (632) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (53) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Baza Pensacola (Pensacola) (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997-98, wyk. James Brolin (45 min) 12.30 Życie jak poker (35) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (powt.) 13.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 14.00 Link Journal - magazyn mody 14.30 Magazyn 15.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen SanDiego? (Where On Earth Is Carmen SanDiego?) (22) - serial animowany, USA (25 min) 15.25 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 15.50 Podrawka gorąco poleca - magazyn kulinarny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Alf (73) - serial komediowy, USA, 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Eison, Benij Gregory (25 min) 16.45 Na południe (Due South) (63) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1995, reż. Paul Haggis, wyk. Paul Gross, David Marciano (45 min) 17.45 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (13) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95, wyk. Ralph Louis Harris, JoJo Smollett, Jazz Smollett, Jussie Smollett (25 min) 18.15 Świat według Bundych (Married with Children) (216) - serial komediowy, USA 1987, reż. Tom Singletary, wyk. Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino (25 min) 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (54) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Billy Warlock, Erika Eleniak, Nicole Eggert (50 min) 20.00 Graczykowie - pilot serialu komediowego, Polska 1998, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 20.35 FILM TYGODNIA: Dzień Świstaka (Groundhog Day) - komedia, USA 1993,reż. Harold Ramis, wyk. Bill Murray, Andie MacDowell, Chris Elliott, Stephen Tobolowsky (97 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO przerwie filmu 22.30 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Prognoza pogody 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Życie jak poker (35) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (powt.) 00.05 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.35 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna TVN 6.25 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.30 Kropka nad "i" 6.50 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.55 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial 7.45 Inspektor Gadżet - serial anim. 8.10 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 8.35 Conan - serial anim. 9.00 Esmeralda - serial 9.50 Złota klatka - telenowela 10.50 Rozwinąć skrzydła - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep . 12.00 Telewizjer - magazyn sensa- cji i rozrywki 12.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 13.00 Czas to pieniądz 13.30 Maria Izabela - ,serial 14.00 Inspektor Gadżet - serial anim. 14.25 Łebski Harry - serial anim. 14.45 Conan - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 California Dreams - serial 16.15 Pacific Drive - serial 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Esmeralda - serial 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela - serial 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Zemsta Różowej Pantery - komedia USA (1978) 21.45 Milenium - serial 22.45 TVN Fakty - 22.50 Kropka nad "i" 23.12 Pogoda 23.15 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów - serial 24.00 Supergliny 0.30 Granie na ekranie Nasza TV 07.45 Świat biznesu - magazyn gospodarczy 08.00 Opowieści z palmowego miasta (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (21) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży 09.00 Nie ma jak w domu (Home and Away) (96) - serial obyczajowy, Australia, wyk. Dennis Coard, Debra Lawrence, Melisa George 09.30 Horoskop na dziś 09.35 Z ostatniej chwili (E.N.G.) (24) - serial, USA, reż. Jennifer Black, wyk. Sara Botsford, Mark Humphrey, Art Hindle 10.30 CINEMA - magazyn nowości filmowych 10.55 Ręce do góry - talk show Ewy Michalskiej 11.25 City (269) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 11.50 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 12.10 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (21) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 13.00 Horoskop na dziś 13.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City (270) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.00 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.05 Tylko jedno życie (One Life to Live) (112) - serial, USA 1993, reż. Bradley H. Nathanson, wyk. Susan Hasken, Roger Howarth, David Ledingham 14.55 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 15.00 Loving (143) - serial, USA 15.30 Nie ma jak w domu (Home and Away) (97) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1995, wyk. Dennis Coard, Debra Lawrence, Melisa George 15.55 Propozycje do listy przebojów podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.00 Już czwarta - informacje, ciekawostki, porady - magazyn Studia AGNES 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (22) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988, reż. Don Williams, wyk. Bruno Gerussi, Robert Gothier, Rae Brown 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (22) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997, reż. Baniamin Camm, wyk. Weronika Castro, Guillermo Capetillo, Enrique Rocha 17.45 Z ostatniej chwili (E.N.G.) (25) - serial, USA, reż. Jennifer Black, wyk. Sara Botsford, Mark Humphrey, Art Hindle 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.35 Nowe przygody Lassie (Lassie) (22) - serial dla młodzieży, USA, wyk. Lassie, Dee Wallace Stone, Christopher Stone, Will Nipper 20.00 Mąż doskonały (Perfect Husband) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Czechy 1992, reż. Beda Manuel Docampo Feijoo, wyk. Tim Roth, Peter Firth, Ana Belen (95 min) 21.40 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show Wojtka Jagielskiego 22.50 Nasze wiadomości 23.10 Horoskop na jutro 23.15 Błękitna krew (cz. V) - film fabularny, USA 1990, reż. Robert Young, wyk. Albert Fortel, Lauren Hutton, Ursula Carven (60 min) 00.15 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 00.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza / Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport-telegram 7.30 Kochać dziecko - magazyn rodzinny 7.50 Blues - Rock Guitar 8.00 Południk 19-ty - magazyn geograficzno-podróżniczy dla dzieci 8.20 Kolorowe nutki 8.30 Mała Księżniczka (9/46): List z Indii - serial anim. prod. angielskiej (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - pr. public. (powt.) 9.30 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Gangsterzy i filantropi - komedia prod. polskiej (1963) (powt.) 10.50 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych (powt.) 11.05 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Pierwsza pięćdziesiątka Aliny Janowskiej (1) (powt.) 11.45 Kuchnia polska (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Tydzień Prezydenta (powt.) 12.30 Klan (173) - serial prod. polskiej 12.55 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 13.05 Krzyżówka szczęścia teleturniej (powt.) 13.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) 14.00 Pogranicze w ogniu (1/24) - serial sensacyjny prod. polskiej (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.25 Wiersze na dzień powszedni: Dzień piąty (powt.) 15.30 Swój - program dokumentalny 16.00 Klan (173) - serial prod. polskiej 16.30 Sześć milionów sekund (2/19): Rozstanie - serial prod. polskiej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Zaproszenie: Książańskie szlaki - program krajoznawczy 17.35 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 18.00 Tylko Muzyka - Liga przebojów (propozycje) 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Reksio - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Sport 20.05 Królewskie sny (7/8) - polski ser. hist. 21.10 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Urszula 21.35 Mała Warszawa w Mołdawii - reportaż 22.00 Maria Fołtyn, 50 lat z muzyką (koncert jubileuszowy) - reportaż 22.30 Panorama 22.56 Prognoza pogody 23.05 W centrum uwagi 23.20 Pamięci Witolda Lutosławskiego: Między dźwiękiem a ciszą - film dok. 0.25 Magazyn parlamentarny 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Ferdynand Wspaniały (ost.) - serial anim. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.26 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Tylko Muzyka - Liga przebojów (propozycje) 2.30 Panorama 2.56 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Królewskie sny (7/8) - polski ser. hist. 4.20 Muzyczny gwiazdozbiór: Urszula 4.35 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 4.45 Sztuka organomistrzowska w Polsce (1) - reportaż 5.05 Ludzie listy piszą 5.25 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 5.35 Klan (173) - serial prod. polskiej 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Liga przebojów - Szczęśliwa 13 (skrót) 6.40 Zaproszenie: Książańskie szlaki - program krajoznawczy 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (78) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Grace w opałach (74) - serial komediowy, USA 1993 (powt.) 09.30 Robocop (19) - serial SF, USA 1993-94 (powt.) 10.35 Aniołki Charliego (56) - serial kryminalny (powt.) 11.35 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (638) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (71) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 13.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 14.00 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 14.30 Dżana - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (110) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983, wyk. Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Sally czarownica (44) - serial animowany 17.35 Aniołki Charliego (Charlie's Angels) (57) - serial kryminalny, USA 1976-81, wyk. Kate Jackson, Jaclyn Smith, Cheryl Ladd, Farrah Fawcett (50 min) 18.25 Grace w opałach (75) - serial komediowy, USA 1993, wyk. Brett Butler, Dave Thomas, Julie White, Casey Sander (25 min) 19.00 Micaela (72) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodrigez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Shogun (2) - serial przygodowy (50 min) 21.00 Złoto dla odważnych (Rugged Gold) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Jill Eikenberry, Art Hindle, Graham Greene, Ari Magder (90 min) 22.45 Klub Sunset Strip (Sunset Strip) - thriller erotyczny, USA 1993, reż. Paul G. Volk (powt.) 00.30 Przerwa techniczna HBO 08.20 Są Gremliny na świecie - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1995 09.15 Miłość i zdrada (To Love, Honor and Deceive) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Vanessa Marcil, James Wilder (90 min) 10.50 Tajemniczy świat węży - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 11.45 Ostatnia misja (Gunfighter's Moon) - western, USA 1995, reż. Larry Ferguson, wyk. Lance Henriksen, Kay Lenz (90 min) 13.20 Michael - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. John Travolta, Andie Macdowell (100 min) 15.05 Złotowłosa i trzy misie - film animowany 16.35 Człowiek, który aresztował Eichmanna (The Man Who Captured Eichmann) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Wiliam A. Graham, wyk. Robert Duvall, Arliss Howard (92 min) 18.10 Przygoda na Alasce (Alaska) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Fraser Heston, wyk. Thora Birch, Dirk Benedict (104 min) 20.00 Dzikie koty (Wildcats) - komedia, USA 1986, reż. Michael Ritchie, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Wesley Snipes (101 min) 21.50 Szkoła czarownic (The Craft) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Andrew Fleming, wyk. Robin Tunney, Fairuza Balk (96 min) 23.30 Wielki skok (The Big Fall) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. C. Thomas Howell, wyk. C. Thomas Howell, Sophie Ward (90 min) 01.05 Czas odnowy (Restoration) - dramat historyczny, USA 1995, reż. Michael Hoffman, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Meg Ryan (112 min) 03.00 Michael - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. John Travolta, Andie Macdowell (100 min) 04.45 Miłość i zdrada (To Love, Honor and Deceive) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Michael Watkins, wyk. Vanessa Marcil, James Wilder (90 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.00 Zorro - film animowany dla dzieci 07.30 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 13.40 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 14.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Top Shop 17.00 Serial obyczajowy 18.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.00 Zorro - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Top Shop 20.00 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna, reż. Juan David Elicetche, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Raul Taibo 20.55 Serial obyczajowy 21.50 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy (powt.) 22.30 Top Shop 23.30 Dzieci ulicy (Sciuscia) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1946, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Franco Interlenghi, Rinaldo Smordoni, Maria Campi, Aniella Mele (95 min) Fox Kids 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.30 Kot Ik! 07.00 VR Troopers 07.30 Beetleborgs 08.00 Eskadra Orła 08.30 Teknoman 09.00 Świat Bobbiego 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.15 Przygody Pytalskich 10.20 Patrol Jin Jina 10.45 Wesoła Siódemka 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Świat Bobbiego 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.15 Przygody Pytalskich 13.20 Patrol Jin Jina 13.45 Wesoła Siódemka 14.10 Pinokio 14.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 15.00 Spiderman 15.30 X Men 16.00 VR Troopers 16.30 Beetleborgs 17.00 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 18.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.30 Kot Ik! 19.00 Pełzando 19.30 Kleszcz 20.00 Zakończenie programu